Instant messaging (“IM”) systems and applications are well-known, in which data messages are exchanged between users in real-time. However, typical IM systems are conventionally targeted at social users where messages in the IM conversations do not provide any commitment or obligations on the participating users. Although some IM systems may apply a certain level of encryption to the content data of transmitted messages, there is a general lack of robustness and management of data messages for a secured and accountable IM environment.
In many commercial activities such as buying a product or negotiating a contract there is a need for the recipient to have irrefutable proof or access to said irrefutable proof that the sender made that purchase or agreed to those contract terms. The framework for these activities is not provided by current IM systems. What is needed is a framework in which sent messages contain information content that is irrevocable and irrefutably bound to the sender, and also to the recipient once the content is agreed upon. It is the objective of this invention to provide such a framework.